This invention relates to structures employable to guide a saw such that a cut of a desired angle can be made through a board or the like. The invention particularly relates to guide structures employed with portable power hand saws.
A large number of devices have been developed in this area. Generally such devices have employed a large number of parts disposed on or spanning, thereby cluttering, the work surface. The saw generally is pressed against the side of the guide member of such devices or is equipped with a channel which drapes over and slides upon the guide member, the saw in neither case being positively attached to the guide such that a sure cut is facilitated. A device of relatively simple, and economical, construction solving the aforementioned problems is desirable.